


Secret

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jack and Gabriel have a secret.





	Secret

It was hard for Gabriel to keep him all to himself. Especially when he could see that the way other Overwatch agents looked at their Strike Commander. Any one of them would be jealous if they knew what kind of relationship he and Jack Morrison had behind closed doors.

“Gabriel,” The blonde’s voice, desperate and wanting is enough to send shivers down his lover’s spine. “Gabriel, please I can’t-” His pleads break off with a helpless whine as he begins to come again, body shaking as his seed drips to the floor.

Gabriel grins at the sight of his handiwork.

Jack’s arms are tied tightly behind his back, with his ankles bound to the legs of his desk. He has a jet black, vibrating butt plug buried deep in his ass. It is one of the biggest that Gabriel has seen, its thickest point just about the size of the dark-haired man's fist, vibrating frantically over his lovers prostate. It is perfect for a slut like Morrison.

“You can,” Gabriel responds with a twisted smile, revealing in the way that his commander shakes and cries from the overwhelming pleasure. “One more time, sunshine. Come one more time for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but it's all I have time for.


End file.
